


Круглый стол

by vishen



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Скользкий Билл появляется в конце чтобы побыть скользким
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishen/pseuds/vishen
Summary: Истинная причина создания Круглого стола оказалась прозаичнее, чем можно было представить.
Relationships: Arthur/Vortigern (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)
Kudos: 14





	Круглый стол

Молодой король принимает корону без почестей и пышных церемоний. Страна требует реформ, а не праздников, а замок нужно восстанавливать после последствий битвы. Вортигерн, побеждённый и ошарашенный признанием племянника, там, на ритуальном камне в магической башне, первое время ведёт себя, словно кроткая барышня. Передвигается по замку бесшумно, говорит только если спросят. Артура пугает это поведение намного больше, чем он мог бы себе представить. Дядя, ставивший на колени всё королевство лишь взмахом руки и способный в бою уложить на лопатки, вызывал много чувств, в их числе не только рациональный страх и трепет, было и нечто такое, о чём Артур не решается даже думать. Но покорный, пусть и бывший, но всё же монарх… всё естество юного короля кричало и билось в истерике.

Проходит время, прежде чем Вортигерн начинает осваиваться. Рыцари смотрят на него с опаской, а Артур с интересом. В глазах дяди снова горит огонь, а в голосе звучит высокомерие. Это заводит, но Артур всё ещё не готов об этом рассуждать.

Вортигерн даёт советы, Артур следует не всем. Они ругаются в первый раз именно по этому поводу – не сходятся во взглядах на внешнюю политику, и младшему Пендрагону приходится отослать Бэдивера и Уилльяма, чтобы поговорить с дядей с глазу на глаз.

Разговор… не ладится. Вортигерн сыпется оскорблениями, слова, срывающиеся с его языка, будто режут, хотя это у Артура в ножнах «спит» Экскалибур. Любому терпению приходит конец, понимает Артур, когда дядя говорит, что, возможно, он ошибся, и перед ним действительно сын дешевой проститутки, неспособный включить голову. Молодой Пендрагон злится и не замечает, как оказывается к дяде так близко, что вздымающаяся от тяжелого дыхания грудь касается его собственной. Артур ждёт, когда схлынет волна гнева, а Вортигерн всего на секунду переводит взгляд на его губы.

Возможно, думает позже молодой король, он действительно не способен думать головой: в битве ему помогает меч, а в делах он руководствуется велением сердца. Что двигает им, когда он прижимает дядю к ближайшему столу, Артур думать не хочет.

Вортигерн шипит, то ли от того, что племянник слишком груб и напорист, потому что дорвался до желанного, то ли из-за острого деревянного угла, упирающегося ему в бедро, но Артура не отталкивает. Наоборот, притягивает ближе, целует в ответ и выгибается в руках, словно та змея, что совсем недавно рушила стены замка.

Они не говорят о причинах потом, но королевские покои теперь негласно принадлежат двоим, а обидные слова, что слетают с уст Вортигерна больше не жалят, а вызывают усмешку. 

Проходят дни, пока Вортигерн наконец-то не перестает огрызаться на Артура за оставленные синяки.

\- Не знаю, кто из вас хуже – стол, от которого у меня занозы или ты с отпечатками своих медвежьих лап, - шипит тот, когда Артур находит его в библиотеке, и не отказывает себе в желании обнять его со спины.

Артур всерьёз думает о том, что Вортигерну не понравилось впечататься поясницей в острый угол стола, когда Артур прижимал его к нему. Это и уже потом идея о равенстве всех его рыцарей, заставляет его собственными руками построить круглый стол. Мысль о лице дяди, его колком ответе, но, несмотря на всё, громких стонах и жарких объятиях, заставляет Артура работать на износ. Он заканчивает стол в рекордные сроки, как мальчишка, предвкушая сладкую награду.

Уилльям и Бэдивер видят стол раньше, чем тот закончен, и Артур немного смущён тем, что, возможно, только возможно, их головы посетят те же неприличные мысли, что и его. Но рыцари не росли в борделе, им не чужд грех или объятия проституток, но всё же маленький секрет Артура и круглого стола остаётся только секретом.

Когда стол закончен, а Артур более чем доволен работой, он находит в замке самые мягкие и дорогие шкуры, что только может. Белый мех резко контрастирует с красным цветом стола, но ещё прекраснее будет смотреться на этих мехах кожа Вортигерна. Артур практически бежит в покои дяди, который, как всегда, не разделяет приподнятого настроения своего племянника.

\- Ты опять слишком весёлый, Артур. Выглядишь, как мальчишка с улицы, а не король, - Вортигерн всегда пытается задеть Артура, обидеть колким словом, но племянник рос на улице и, что удар в нос, что оскорбление, бьются о его невидимые щиты.

\- Я и есть мальчишка с улицы, - говорит Артур, подходя к дяде вплотную и обхватывая широкими ладонями его талию. Бывший монарх в его огромных руках выглядит почти хрупко, но Артур знает, как силён тот, даже без магии. - Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Несмотря на протесты и недовольное лицо, Вортигерн отвечает на жаркий поцелуй, что дарит ему Артур, и идёт следом за ним по ступеням вниз.

\- Что это...? - презрения в этом голосе хватило бы на целую армию, но Артур вряд ли замечает, будучи занятым, оставляя поцелуи на бледной шее.

\- Это стол, - смеётся он, - за ним сидят.

\- Несколько странная форма для стола, не находишь? - Вортигерн ухмыляется, разворачиваясь лицом к племяннику и ловя чужую улыбку губами. Артур жадный, как и всегда в их покоях, но сейчас они не за закрытыми дверьми, и Вортигерн немного напряжён.

\- Прекрати, - говорит он, когда Артур отрывается от него. Его бородка колется, и Вортигерн ещё не решил, нравится ли ему это. - Кто-нибудь зайдёт. 

\- Все и так догадываются, - отвечает совсем потерявший голову король. Его руки тянутся к шнуркам и пуговицам на одежде дяди - ткань трещит от его напора, и Вортигерн слышит, как стучит о пол оторванная пуговица. - И я всё равно отослал всех из этого крыла.

Вортигерн смотрит с недоверием. В нём не так много приличий или стыда, чтобы беспокоиться, что кто-то их увидит. В конце концов, слуги болтать не будут, а рыцари и друзья Артура против истинного короля и обладателя Экскалибура не пойдут, даже если его связь с родным дядей им как-то не понравится. К тому же, Вортигерн готов в этом поклясться, Скользкий Билл уже что-то подозревает. Пока он размышляет, позволять ли племяннику вольности прямо в зале для советов, Артур толкает его к столу, на котором разбросаны шкуры. На секунду Вортигерн ожидает удара острого угла в спину, но как только касается поверхности стола, до него доходит.

\- Ты маленький извращенец, Артур Пендрагон, - говорит он шёпотом, пока Артур подсаживает его на столешницу, попутно срывая одежду, - неужели убрал углы, чтобы удобнее было мне, когда ты берёшь меня?

Артур рычит и кусает кожу шеи, когда Вортигерн проговаривает это вслух, заставляя издать того первый вздох удовольствия.

\- Можешь похвалить изобретательность мальчишки с улицы, дядя.

Вортигерну приходится вцепиться рукой в длинный ворс, когда Артур спускается мокрыми поцелуями вниз по телу, туда, где кожаные брюки уже ничего не сковывают. Вторая рука зарывается в светлые волосы, когда горячий влажный рот обхватывает его внизу и начинает творить невероятное.

Артур клялся ему, что за все годы жизни в борделе, к нему никто и никогда не прикасался так, как к девочкам. Его били, прогоняли, но никогда мальчишку не трогали. 

\- Девочки готовы были за вилы схватиться, когда хоть кто-то косо на меня смотрел, - смеялся Артур, вспоминая юношеские годы и попутно покрывая спину дяди поцелуями.

\- Не понимаю, почему ты вообще мне это говоришь, мне не интересно, - отвечал ему Вортигерн, прогоняя мысль о том, что ярость, вскипавшая в груди от тех грязных мыслей, успокаивается с каждым словом племянника и с каждым его поцелуем.

\- Со временем уже я стал их защищать, - тогда Артур развернул дядю лицом к себе и поцеловал, умалчивая о том, что увидел языки пламени в голубых глазах.

Вортигерн верил ему, верил в то, что всему, что Артур творит своим языком сейчас, тот научился, просто наблюдая за тем, что происходило за не очень хорошо закрытыми дверьми борделя.

\- Артур! Мерлинова борода...

Король смеётся, выпуская член изо рта:  
\- Не очень-то возбуждает, когда ты называешь в постели имена других мужчин.

\- Это не постель, - Вортигерн притягивает Артура к себе за волосы, наслаждаясь совсем не тихим шипением. Его ноги уже привычно обхватывают поясницу племянника, и Артур неподъёмным, но приятно-горячим грузом, накрывает его собой. В зале холодно, а Вортигерн не любит мёрзнуть. - И Мерлин меня не привлекает.

\- Надеюсь на это, - Артур практически рычит, входя. Вортигерн откидывает голову и стонет, благодаря племянника за то, что тот догадался постелить на стол что-то мягкое, так что его голова не бьётся о дерево от каждого толчка.

Артур, без прикрас, огромен везде, и Вортигерну требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к распирающему чувству внизу.

\- Полегче, медведь, - выдыхает он, когда Артур входит до конца.

\- Кому-то требуется время? - самодовольно спрашивает Артур, покрывая поцелуями-укусами, так удачно открытую для этого, шею.

\- Я не одна из тех дам из твоего борделя, готовая принять кого угодно и когда угодно.

Резкий толчок заставляет Вортигерна сжаться вокруг твёрдого члена и вцепиться ногтями в спину племянника. Ему нравится, когда тот немного груб, и, конечно, он знает, как закипает Артур, когда обижают его подруг.

Артур, впрочем, тоже знает, что нужно бывшему королю Камелота.

\- Тебе стоит только попросить, - выдыхает он на ухо дяде, увеличивая темп движений, - «быстрее, Артур», «сильнее, Артур»...

Вортигерн стонет в полный голос, потому что Артур действительно хорош. В политике, в бою, в постели. У него крепкие мышцы, и, Вортигерн готов поклясться, кожа всегда пылает огнем.

Чем ближе Артур к пику удовольствия, тем сильнее он вжимает дядю в поверхность стола, тем быстрее он двигается, и тем громче, к своему стыду, становится Вортигерн.

\- Артур! - кричит он, когда тот толкается в него последний раз. Он чувствует, как дрожит племянник, пока удовольствие охватывает его сознание и всё тело, пока чужое семя заполняет его самого. 

Стук каблуков о пол и скрип старой массивной двери заглушаются ударами крови в висках, Вортигерну сложно распознать звуки, но он слабо дёргается, когда видит позади Артура кого-то ещё.

Спокойствию племянника стоит позавидовать - он лишь поворачивает голову в сторону незваного гостя, и только напрягшиеся мышцы выдают его с головой.

\- Артур, сир... - Вортигерн мысленно чертыхается, когда понимает, что перед ними стоит Уилльям. Он напрягается, готовый при необходимости отправить в его сторону огненный шар или обрушить на него люстру, но Скользкий только растягивает губы в своей лисьей улыбке и продолжает, - ты говорил, что это стол, и за ним сидят.

Огненный шар всё же летит в убегающего из зала сэра Уилльяма под тихий смех Артура. Вортигерн с чувством бьёт племянника в плечо, но ничто не способно стереть ухмылку с его тонких губ.

\- Ты говорил, что отослал всех из этого крыла.

\- Ты же знаешь Билла, этому старому сплетнику важно знать всё, что происходит в замке, - Артур ластится и притирается всем телом, словно огромный кот, чуть ли не урча от поглаживаний, зарывшихся в волосы тонких пальцев. - И особенно это касается моих подозрительных просьб свалить подальше на время.

\- Тебе следует научить своих рыцарей послушанию, дорогой племянник, - Вортигерн и не думает выпускать Артура из объятий. Судя по всему, в зал ещё долго никто не заявится, а упускать такую возможность использовать Круглый стол - просто грех.

\- Как прикажете, милорд.


End file.
